WTF IS HAPPENING!
by gothicangel0827
Summary: What do you think would happen if three Nartards come into the Naruto world? Chaos? Romance? Comedy? Idon't know any more! @.@'
1. Chapter 1

**Bwahahaha! My newest story! I got the idea from Meco45's 'The Adventure Of 4 Strange People' story. It's really good and if you like this you would like that story. (I have Meco45's permition) **

**Psst! I don't own Naruto.**

**______________________________w______________________________________**

'_**Well I b bord…**_

_***artISaBANG,un*'**_

…

'_**I 2**_

_***tobiISaGOODboy*'**_

…

'_**I also**_

_***ARTisETERNAL*'**_

…

'_**I'm not**_

_***IMnotAweasle***_

…

'_**Y?**_

_***tobiISaGOODboy*'**_

…

'_**I'm on fan fiction :D**_

_***IMnotAweasle*'**_

…

'_**Jashin you sound like tobi… .**_

_***artISaBANG,un*'**_

…

'_**HEY! Senpai is mean! (T))**_

_***tobiISaGOODboy***_

…

'_**I srry tobi, un…**_

_***artISaBANG,un*'**_

…

'_**Hey, Deidara! Are you gonna update soon?**_

_***ARTisETERNAL*'**_

…

"_**IDK, un**_

_***artISaBANG,un*'**_

…

'_**I'm tired. I gonna go 2 bed. Nite!**_

_***IMnotAweasle*'**_

…

'_**Nite weasel!**_

_***ARTisETERNAL*'**_

…

'_**G'nite Itachi, un!**_

_***artISaBANG,un*'**_

…

'_**nitey nite!**_

_***tobiISaGOODboy***_

…

'_**Nite!**_

_***IMnotAweasle*'**_

…

'_**So what now?**_

_***ARTisETERNAL*'**_

…

'_**Ma phone is about 2 go dead so ill txt chu later!**_

_***tobiISaGOODboy*'**_

…

'_**Yeah mine 2 so good nite Deidara!**_

_***ARTisETERNAL*'**_

…

'_**NITE TOBI, UN! NITE SASORI-NO-DANNA, UN! ^.\/**_

_***artISaBANG,un***_

…

I closed my black and silver phone and turned it off. Since it was on vibrate it gave a semi-loud buzz and then the screen went black. I pulled my blonde hair out of my face and sighed.

I picked the black laptop off of the floor and opened it. I always left my laptop on so all I had to do is wake it up. I pressed the power button that was blinking orange. Once I pressed it, the orange light was replaced with a bright blue.

The screen soon came to life and my little picture of a Deidara chibi came up and a box with the word '_password' _it was below it. I moved my mouse over to the box and clicked on it. The word was soon replaced with a little line and I typed in 'Akatsuki'.

The picture and box was soon replaced with the word _'welcome'_ and the computer gave off its little annoying little tone.

That soon went away and my wallpaper (of Deidara on his clay bird) came up and I clicked on the shortcut I made of fan fiction.

The window quickly came up and I pressed the 'login' button. I logged in as 'gothicangel0827'.

I checked my inbox and saw I had three messages from Twilitassasin13, Kiddy-Cookie-Chan, and Sukariaa Uchiha.

I replied to the messages and soon went to my favorites.

No one was updating so I sighed and closed the laptop screen, not caring to turn it off. I unplugged the charger and wrapped it around the computer.

I knew that I was going to Tobi's house early tomorrow, so I put both the charger in my book bag and I grabbed the little USB chip that allows me to use internet were ever I go.

I put that next to the computer and went over to my black headboard of my bed. I grabbed my light blue iPod and its charger. I put that in the bag and also put in my phone. Then I grabbed all the things that you really need on a sleep over like a toothbrush, PJs, extra clothes, ect.

I put those in a Nightmare Before Christmas backpack and I hung that on the back of my door and I grabbed the book bag and put it right next to me on the bed and I did a face plant into the pillows.

I rolled around a couple of times before I fell asleep.

_________________________________TIMEskippy____________________________

I woke up, to see a guy with blonde hair, standing over me. I jumped up and almost hit him with my forehead. I stood all the way up and the tried to look at the boy but the sun was too bright so I couldn't see him.

"Where am I?" I asked brushing of the grass from my pants. I found my book bag by my feet and I also brushed that off and put it around my shoulder.

"You're in Konoha! Believe it!" the blonde guy said.

Wait.

Konaha?!

Believe it?!

Oh. My. Jashin. I'm to Naruto.

"Is your name Naruto by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes it is! And I'm gonna be the hokage one day! Believe it!" he said.

Yup that was Naruto.

He was still in his blue and orange jumpsuit so this must me before Shippudan-

I was stopped at mid-thought when my stomach growled… Loudly.

He looked at me and I rubbed my temples.

"How 'bout I buy you some ramen?" He asked, his eyes sparkaling at the thought of ramen.

"HELL YES!!!!" I screamed.

"Okay!" He said, turning to walk toward where Konoha is. I followed him and we didn't talk for awhile so I started to sing. (The song is 'This Ain't a Scene, its An Arms Race' by Fallout Boys. Play it on YouTube and follow along. It's a good song :3)

_I am an __arms dealer__  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And I don't really care, which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in_

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Primadonnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or _cars__  
No, more like p-p-p-parties_

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

Bandwagon's full. Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

Once I was done with the song, Naruto started at me with eyes that made him look kind of like Rock Lee.

"What?" I asked kind of embarrassed.

"You have a good voice!" He said with a goofy smile.

"You think so?" I asked, happy that he thinks that.

"Believe it!" he said with a nod.

We started to laugh and we soon entered Konaha.

We walked past people and at one point a woman knocked Naruto down on purpose and soon started to laugh. And soon the other people started to laugh.

I stomped over to her and slapped her hard. She started to call me a 'little bitch' but I cut her short by screaming to everyone, "LISTEN GODDAMMIT! NARUTO IS A REAL PERSON AND HE DESERVESE TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE!!! HE IS PROBALY THE NICEST PERSON YOU WILL _EVER_ MET!!! SO IF ANYBODY DOES THAT AGAIN, I WILL KICK YOUR SKRAWNY LITTLE ASSES!!!!"

They stared at me and I sighed hard. I looked down at my feet and rubbed my eyes with my hand. When I was done I shot a glare at the woman. She flinched and I said, "You better watch your fucking back, you fucking bitch."

She looked horrified and soon ran into the crowd. I turned to Naruto and helped him get up.

"Thanks. No one ever stood up for me before." He said.

"No problem. People shouldn't treat you like that." I said, sighing.

We walked further and saw Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. We pulled back the cloth curtain thingys and stepped inside. Inside I saw Sasuke, Sakura (who was drooling over Sasuke), and two brunette girls talking.

I ran over to the girls and glomped them.

They looked shocked for a second and then they hugged back.

"Samantha!!!" the girls squealed.

"Kelly!! Natalie!!!" I squealed back at them.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked confused and Natalie asked, "How did you find us?"

"Naruto brought me here!" I said.

"Cool! Sakura brought me here!" She said back.

"Sasuke brought me here!" Kelly said.

"And she annoyed me all the way here…" Sasuke said, bashing his head on the counter in front of him. We looked at Kelly and she smiled innocently.

"Who are you anyways?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Samantha Jones!" I said.

"I'm Kelly Weaver!" Kelly said.

"And I'm Natalie Starr!" Natalie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otay… I don't own Naruto, Sasuke (Sucksgay), Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, or Iruka-sensei. :)**

**_______________________________________XP____________________________**

After about ten bowls of ramen each we soon went to the hokage. We entered the building and saw different ninjas.

We soon came up to a large door and Sakura knocked on the door politely. We heard a muffled 'Come in' and Sasuke opened the door.

Inside was the hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Iruka. We walked up to the desk were the hokage was lounging in his chair.

"Hokage, this is Samantha, Natalie, and Kelly," Sakura said. We waved and Natalie said, "Hi, ya old fart!"

Me and Kelly shot her a glare and Kelly jabbed her in the ribs. She jumped back and fell on her butt. We started to laugh and she kicked our feet out from under us. We were all on our butts laughing as Naruto asked, "They don't have anywhere to go so do you mind if they rent apartments and go to ninja school?"

Hokage put down his pipe and thought for a moment. Natalie, Kelly, and I stopped laughing and we stood back up. After about the longest silence ever the Hokage nodded. He pulled out a two pieces of paper and signed both. He gave us the papers and we looked at them. One was for a large room and one was permeation into ninja school.

We started to cheer and high-five and yelled, "See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!!!" as we dashed out of the boring room and onto the street towards the apartments. The older teacher started down the hall at us and soon Iruka said, "I…never told…them…my…name."

The three of us girls dashed down the street, passing other ninjas, stores, and normal people.

Since Natalie was the fastest she was in front of us and I was second. I had to keep looking back to make sure Kelly was keeping up, since she broke her ankle last summer and she wasn't able to run fast but it being in the Naruto world seemed to help because she was ahead of Natalie, and Natalie is on the track team in our middle school.

I breathed deeply and I poured on the speed.

I ran past Kelly and Natalie and soon was at the apartments, miles away from where I was. I checked out a room with the paper that Hokage gave us and then I waited for the other middle school students.

They soon came into the building, out of breath.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well excuse us for not being able to do a ninja run yet…!" Natalie panted, passing out. Me and Kelly caught her and wrapped her arms around our shoulders. We dragged her to the top floor and I opened the door with the new key I got.

We dragged her to one of the three beds and then set her down. Kelly went over to her bed with a dark blue comforter. I set down on the dark purple one and laid back.

"I'm gonna die!" Kelly complained.

"Why?" I said tilting my head in her direction.

"All I have is my iPod and it's about to go dead! And there're no computers here!!!" She said, turning around so her head was buried in her new pillow.

I rolled my eyes and opened my bag. Kelly started to groan as I plugged my laptop charger into the wall and then attached it to my laptop. I opened it and woke it up. I grabbed my pillow and hit Kelly on the back of her head.

She must have sensed it, because her hand flew up and caught it.

"You're a meanie…!" She groaned from inside the pillow, and I let out a small laugh. I placed the laptop on top of the dark wooden desk and I walked back to my bag, got my USB chip and my mouse.

I plugged those in and ran over to Kelly and jumped on her bed. I landed around her waist and she started to yell at me to get off.

I laughed and then she noticed the computer and dashed over to it. She ran to my bag and grabbed my iPod charger and she plugged in her iPod to charge.

That brought up my iTunes and I started to play 'Malchik Gay' by t.A.T.u. and me and Kelly started to sing to it- (again it's a really good song. Go to YouTube. I'm gonna do like a script to show you who sings what)

_**Kelly-**__Malchik Gay  
__**Me-**__Malchik Gay  
__**Kelly-**__Malchik, Malchik Gay  
__**Me-**__Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay  
__**Kelly-**__Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay  
__**Me-**__Malchik, Malchik_

_**Kelly-**__Handsome, tender, soft  
Why do you look right through me thinking "NO"?  
__**Me-**__I can't deny my feelings growing strong  
I try to keep believing, dreaming on  
__**Kelly-**__And everytime I see you, I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer  
__**Both-**__but You leave me feeling frozen_

_**Both-**__Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay_

_**Me-**__Choking, back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping for a way  
__**Kelly-**__I reason for us both to come in close  
I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does  
__**Me-**__And though my dream is slowly fading  
I wanna be the object, object, object  
__**Both-**__of your passion but it's hopeless_

_**Both-**__Malchik gay, Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay (x2)_

_**Kelly-**__Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
__**Me-**__Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya ,  
Mal'chik Gey Gey'_

_**Both-**__Malchik gay, Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay_

We heard a knock on the door and it started us. I walked over to the door and looked through the peeping hole to see a bright orange and blue jumpsuit.

I opened the door and greeted Naruto with a loose hug. He hugged back and I let him in. He walked in with a grocery bag. He put the bag on the table and then he took a seat in one of the seats around the table.

I sat in the seat across from him and Kelly took the bag. She opened it to find some clothes, food, kunai, shuriken, and some money.

We squealed and wrapped Naruto in a large hug. He smiled and hugged us tightly back. This woke up Natalie and she got up and rubbed the back of her head. We looked back at her and I said, "Hey Natalie! How 'bout you go take a shower and then change into these?" Handing her a pile of clothes. She groaned but got up in agreement.

"Hey Naruto…" She mumbled before exiting into the bathroom.

"Hey Natalie!" He said.

"Um, Naruto can you stand outside for a sec?" I said.

"Sure!" He said leaving our large apartment.

I started to undress and then I redressed into black pants that came to the middle of my shin and a dark purple tank top over a fishnet undershirt. I grabbed the bandage roll and I started to wrap the white cloth around my arms so they stopped on my shoulder which was like Neji's but on the other arm. I also wrapped my ankles up and then Natalie came into the room with tan shorts that stopped right above the knees and a normal dark red T-Shirt with a white 'X' going down the back. I tossed her the bandage roll and she caught it with ease and she wrapped up the exposed part of her legs. Kelly soon got changed into white pants that went to her ankle and she threw on a dark blue shirt that exposed her stomach so the wrapped up that with the bandages like Ino does. I walked over to the door and let Naruto back in. We wrapped some more bandages around our pants and then added our brand new kunai pouches and then we devided the kunai and shuriken equally and then we put them in the pouch and then put on the black sandals. I opened the door and let Naruto back in.

He looked at us and grinned.

"So what brought you here?" Kelly asked.

"Well since your starting ninja school tomorrow…I thought you may need some kunai and things like that. I live right next door and I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to practice with me!" He said.

"Sure!" we said with our awesome unison power.

Naruto then dashed out of the room and Kelly and Natalie followed while I locked the door. I then took off after then to start practice.

We arrived at a field after about ten minutes of running. In the center was four large logs that had white and red circles on the center.

"You're completely new to ninja things right?" Naruto asked.

We nodded or head sadly and he chuckled.

"Alright. It's my third year in ninja school so I know only a little." He said looking a little depressed. Natalie patted his back and Kelly said, "You'll pass this year for sure!"

I smiled and he quickly cheered up.

"Alright how about we work on throwing kunai and shuriken at those logs?" He asked, getting out a kunai.

We nodded and also got out kunai. Naruto made a four line across the grass that was about 12 feet away from the logs.

"Alright, lets start here and every time you get a kunai in the middle you take one step back and then mark a line and then you keep doing that and when the sunsets we'll see who has the best accuracy." Naruto explained, stepping a right behind the first line that was directly across from the first chunk of wood. We followed him soon and so if you looked behind us from left to right it was: Naruto, Kelly, Natalie, and then me.

Naruto aimed first and got in the ring right outside of the center.

Then Kelly aimed and got in the middle. She took a step back and then marked the grass with another kunai.

Natalie went after her and she didn't even get it to stick in the log. She pouted and then Kelly patted her on the back.

I took my time and then got in the middle of the middle of the circle. I jumped in the air and cheered. I took a step back and made a deep cut in the grass.

Naruto gave a "Go Samantha!" and then hit the middle of the circle. He stepped back and made a new line in the grass.

Kelly quickly threw a kunai, and got it in the last circle.

Natalie then went again and she made it into the third circle.

I then went and I got it not even in the circle.

*****____****__________*****______________After many throws ****______________******________________***

We were out of breath and all of us were tied.

We exchanged high-fives and then we made our way home.

Kelly opened the door and then collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. Natalie sat on her and Kelly pushed her off. I giggled as I grabbed some new PJs that Naruto bought us and then I headed into the restroom. I closed the door and locked it and then set my clothes on the counter and turned on the water to ice cold.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the cold water. I shivered at the icy water running down my chest. I turned around and let the water run down my spine which in return gave my goose bumps. I rubbed my arms and turned up the heat to where it was in the middle of hot and cold. The warm water ran down my chest and stomach and I then cupped it in my hands and splashed it on my face. My blonde hair, which was now a dark brown color, was dangling around my eyes. I pushed it back to make it look slicked back. I let the water run on me a few seconds before reaching for the shampoo and conditioner (that Naruto kindly provided). I poured to two together and spread it over my hair and rubbing it in. I let that rest in my hair as I quickly washed my body. After I was done I rinsed the soap out of my hair and once again I splashed some water on my face before I turned the water off.

I stepped out of the tub/shower thingy and put a towel on. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hair in a twist. I pulled off the towel I was using to dry my body, and I patted my lower legs and arms. I flipped my hair out of the towel and I started to comb it. Once it was smooth enough to run my fingers through it with ease I grabbed my new light green underwear. I put those on and then put my new cotton, black PJs on. I then opened the door to find Kelly and Natalie struggling to keep awake. I patted Natalie on the shoulder and she got another pair of PJs and went into the bathroom. I collapsed on my bed and I looked at the electric clock next to the bed. It was a little past nine, but I was way tired so I decided to sleep. My eyes fluttered closed by themselves and I passed out.

_____________________^^______________Time Skippy to the Morning______________________^^________________________

My eyes flew open as I felt a body jump onto me. The air in my lungs escaped my lips and I turned my head quickly to see Naruto on top of me. I panicked and pushed him off of me with a hard push. He fell to the floor laughing and I stared at him and also started to chuckle. I got out of bed and asked Naruto, "What time does school start?"

"It starts at 8," Naruto explained, picking himself off of the floor. He brushed invisible dirt off of his jumpsuit and we walked into another room that was the kitchen. I saw that Natalie was leaning on Kelly and Natalie soon said, "I'm _so_ hungry…"

"Then make something," Kelly said taking a long drink from her sugary coffee.

"Ugh… I'm _so_ lazy…" She replied.

Naruto and I laughed as Kelly grinned. She got up and went to the fridge.

"Hey Naruto! Ya gonna have breakfast with us?" Kelly said, pulling out the eggs and soy sauce. (Eggs and soy sauce mixed together is surprisingly good! ^^)

"Sure!" He said, grabbing an instant ramen bowl out of our fridge. He grabbed a cup of water and put it in the microwave as Kelly started on the Soy Eggs (that's what I call the mixture). Kelly finished up with the eggs and put it on three plates as Naruto poured the water into the cup and he started to wait. I grabbed three slices of bread and put two of them into the toaster. Naruto's ramen was soon done and he sat down at the table as he waited as everyone was getting their food. I entered the last of the toast and gave Natalie and Kelly their toast. My piece of toast was done and I unplugged the toaster and then I grabbed my toast and sat at the table. Naruto grabbed a pair of chop sticks that were in the middle of our table and he started to devour the ramen. Kelly, Natalie, and I grabbed forks and started to eat. I put my eggs onto my toast and then I folded the bread into an egg sandwich. Kelly put butter on her toast and Natalie at hers without anything.

Naruto finished his food first, then me, then Kelly, and lastly Natalie. We started to clean our dishes and we looked at the clock. It was about an hour until school started.

____________________________After Getting Dressed____________________________________

"Let's head out to school now and then we can just hang around the school grounds," Natalie offered, as me and Kelly were finishing brushing our teeth.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine by me," Kelly said, combing her shoulder length brown hair.

I nodded and then we were out of the door and we were walking down the street walking. Our door jiggled open and two figures went inside. And you could hear Kelly's voice saying "…Did anyone remember to lock the door?"

___________________On School Grounds_______________________________________

We walked into school and went into our classroom. Most of the students were here and Naruto took the seat next to Sasuke, while we sat in the isle in front of them. Soon Ino and Sakura burst into the room out of breath. Soon Ino said, "Ha. I win."

"No way! I did! Guys, who won?" Sakura replied.

"**Ino.**_ Ino._ **Ino.**___**Ino.**__ Ino._" Me, Kelly, and Natalie said, with different voices each time. Sakura looked at us and glared, as we laughed our asses of.

"I like your new friends Sakura…" Ino said, taking her seat next to Shikamaru. Sakura's eye started to twitch as she took her seat next to Naruto.

Naruto blushed and said, "Good Morning Sa…"

Naruto was cut short as Sakura hit Naruto upside the head.

'That does it…' I thought as I stood up and went over to front of class and everyone soon stopped what they were doing to see what I was doing. I made a few hand seals and yelled, "TRANSFORM!!!!"

Soon a cloud surrounded me and I turned into Sakura. Once the smoke cleared I said in a high pitched voice, "Look I'm Sakura! I'm a violent bitch! I kick puppies and steal money from orphans!!!"

Everyone started to laugh and Sakura turned bright red from anger. I transformed back and took my seat. Sakura was clawing the desk in front of her and then Iruka-sensei walked in.

"Alright everyone," Iruka-sensei called out, starting class. "Today we have three new students. They are Samantha Jones, Kelly Weaver, and Natalie Starr."

Everyone looked in our direction and then turned back to the teacher.

"Alright, today well learn about the three types of jutsu," He said as Kelly put her head on the desk and started to fall asleep.

"Ms. Weaver!" Iruka-sensei yelled. I nudged her and she mumbled, "Lollipops and duck-butt-hairstyle…" before she woke all the way up.

"What is taijutsu?" He asked, felling confident that he would prove she was sleeping.

Kelly yawned and took a deep breath before saying, "**Taijutsu**, Literally meaning "Martial Arts" is a basic form of jutsu that generally speaking requires no chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat, or weaponry. The taijutsu techniques are the right choices for those that want to save their time and chakra or for those who rely on their physical attributes*."

He started at Kelly and so did everyone else.

"O-okay…Samantha what is ninjutsu?" He asked me.

"**Ninjutsu**, meaning "Ninja Techniques" vaguely refers to pretty much any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are quite real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that mold chakra in the necessary manner to perform a jutsu. This is not always consistent, however, and some of the simpler jutsu seem to become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, some ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases where a specific element (wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning) is used.*" I explained.

He looked even more surprised and then he asked, "Um…Natalie? What is genjutsu?"

Natalie looked up from the book she was reading and said, "**Genjutsu** means, "Illusory Techniques". Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effect of genjutsu is illusory, creating chakra imbalances in the victim's brain, and thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent, but several characters have made themselves well-known for their great prowess with genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu, as attention to detail is key. Those under the influence of genjutsu either freeze in place or lose consciousness, depending on how capable they are in recognizing and defending against it. To combat the effects of genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra; this is called Genjutsu Cancel (_Genjutsu Kai_). This can also be done by an unaffected ninja. The second option is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilizing the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order (of the two options, the latter seems more effective in most situations, or at least is the easiest). Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and, if performed incorrectly, will not work; even Jiraiya had trouble performing such techniques. Genjutsu is most often used by ninja with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence.*"

Everyone looked at us and we just sat there grinning.

"O-okay…lunch break…" Iruka-sensei said waving us off.

We exited the room and most of the boys followed us. We walked all the way up to the roof with three boxes covered with cloths.

We sat down on the roof and the boys also sat down.

"Can we help you?" Natalie asked with her fake innocent voice.

"Oh! We just thought that you girls were kind of cool so do you mind if we hang out with you?" a guy with an Eskimo looking coat asked.

"Sure!" Kelly said, eating the rice that Natalie made.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru," Kiba said as a white dog with some black spots jumped out of his coat.

"I'm Chouji," a chubby guy with potato chips said.

"I'm Shino," a guy with a coat and sunglasses said.

A guy with brownish-black hair in a ponytail sighed before saying, "I'm Shikamaru…"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke said.

"And you know me." Naruto explained.

"Yesh we do!" Kelly said glomping Naruto.

Natalie and I laughed a joined in the hugs. I then noticed Kiba to my side and I glomped him instead of Naruto and Kelly glomped Sasuke. Natalie joined Kelly and soon the two were using their unison powers to yell, "CANDY MOUNTAIN SASUKE!!!! CANDY MOUNTAIN**!!!!"

"What's Candy Mountain?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a land of sweets and joy…and joyness!" I said now hugging Shino. I squeezed him tight and Natalie tackled Chouji and stated to hug him. We then all stopped and we had an evil gleam in our eyes as was looked at Shikamaru. He had a sweat drop and all three of us glomped Shikamaru.

We then released him and finished our lunches. We got up and ran to the class room with the boys soon following after us. We ran to the door of the class room and then slowed down we opened the door calmly before returning to our seats. Right as the boys sat down the bell rang.

Iruka-sensei then walked in and then everyone got completely silent.

"Okay. Now we are gonna practice all three jutsu, but we are going to be outside to practice," Iruka-sensei said, leaving the room.

_______________________________I'm Too Lazy to Write What Happens on the Walk to Outside___________________________

"Alright, now I'm gonna put you into a group of six. In each group there will be three girls and three boys," Iruka-sensei explained.

"Team 1! Samantha! Kiba! Hinata! Ino! Sasuke! And Shikamaru!" Iruka-sensei called. Me and the other five students got into our group.

"Team 2!" Iruka-sensei started, "Kelly! Natalie! Sakura! Naruto! Chouji! And Shino!"

(Since the other students don't really matter, I'm only gonna have two teams. Yes, I'm that lazy…)

"Now we'll be working every jutsu and you guys are gonna trying to get another player's flag. I'm gonna give the flag to one of the members of the team in secret. The team that gets both of the flags and returns it to me wins. Now the flag colors are two different colors. Samantha's team is red and Kelly's team is blue." He said, making the other team turn around so he could give us our flag. He gave our flag to Hinata and she stuck it up her sleeve. Then we had to turn around and he gave the flag to the other team.

"Now you have to use your wits and chakra to win so let's start. READY…SET…GO!!!!" He said and both teams dashed off. I gathered our team deep in the forest and I whispered, "Now we need a team captain, and it can't be the person with the flag because the people will go after the captain thinking he has the flag. Any nominations?"

"I nominate you." Kiba whispered to me.

"I do too." Ino whispered.

"A-and I-I too…" Hinata stuttered.

"Why not…" Sasuke whispered.

Shikamaru nodded his head and I pulled them far together like they do in a football movie and I said, "Okay then… First what can you do?"

"I-I h-have the B-Byakugan…"Hinata once again stuttered.

"I have Mind Body Switch Technique." Ino stated.

"I work with Akamaru," Kiba said.

"I have really good aim with kunai and shrunken…" Sasuke said.

"And I can kind of control shadows," Shikamaru said.

I closed my eyes am wrapped the information into a plan. I shot open my eyes and said, "Hinata first we need you to find a blue team member around here and you also need to find the one with the flag. Once Hinata finds one near by, Shikamaru, you will trap him in your shadows and Ino will do her mind switch. Ino will walk up to the member with our flag ask for the other one and when she does, Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru will 'attack' the body that Ino is possessing and when you bring back the body of the person who Ino is possessing, Ino will transfer back into her own body and then we bind him/her to the tree and then we go find sensei!"

We broke apart and Hinata activated her Byakugan. She did a 360 degrees sweep around us and found Kelly and Natalie in two different directions, searching for us. Kelly had the flag so Shikamaru trapped Natalie. Natalie gave a 'WTF?!' look while Ino possessed Natalie. I caught Ino's body and laid her down on the floor. Natalie/Ino walked over to Hinata and Hinata gave her the flag. Natalie/Ino ran over to Kelly and Kelly gave Ino/Natalie the flag. Sasuke and Kiba dragged Natalie/Ino back to the site and I pinned her to a tree next to us. Ino retuned to he body and we gabbed both of the flags from Natalie's passed out body. We then ran as fast as we could to Iruka-sensei and gave him both flags.

He grabbed both flags and then raised one arm saying, "Game over! Red team wins!" We heard some loud 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT's?!' come from the forest as we extanged high-fives and cheers.

_____________________________In the Building______________________

"Wow Samantha! I can't believe you came up with such a great plan! You're awesome! Believe it!!" Naruto explained as the bell rang. Soon Kiba and Shikamaru ran up to us and Kiba said, "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Samantha, Kelly, and Natalie! I'm having a party over at my house since my parents are leaving for a week! You wanna come?"

"Sure!" Natalie, Kelly and I said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Sakura said, "What about me?"

Kiba looked uncomfortable and Shikamaru said, "You can't come because you're a violent bitch…"

Sakura's jaw dropped and Kiba turned his attention back to us.

"We're also gonna go to the hot springs down the street so when you come to my house please wear these. My grandma said you might like them…" Kiba said handing us girls a bag and the boys another bag.

"Okay what time should we be over there?" Natalie asked.

"Around 8. Well…we'll see you then!" Kiba said as him and Shikamaru turned and left.

Sasuke got up and started to leave just as Kelly called out to him and yelled, "BYE DUCK-BUTT!!!!"

Sasuke had an anime aggravation mark and then left. We got up and left but stopped at the door and waited for Naruto. Naruto trotted to where we were and then we started to walk home.

_____________________On the Walk__________________

"So what's in the bag?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I gonna wait until we get home to open them," I said.

__________________Home Sweet Home______________

We opened the bag and in side of it was-

**Yayz! Cliffhanger! Well please review!**

***= I got all of these from Narutopedia. Yes I'm that lazy…**

****= I don't own Charlie the Unicorn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome! I got another chapter up! =P**

Inside the bag were three black kimonos and white ribbons.

We squealed in delight and picked out the ones that we were gonna wear.

Natalie picked up the one with a red rose pattern, Kelly picked the one with the blue honeysuckles, and I picked the one with the purple daisies.

We put the dresses up to ourselves and Natalie pouted her little 'I'm-not-happy-with-this' pout. She looked at us still holding the pouting face and Kelly said, "Oh heck no."

"Please…" Natalie said, holding out the 'e' and clasping her hands together. Kelly glared at her and I sighed.

"Fine…" I muttered. Natalie let out a gasp of glee and she dragged us out of the room in less than a second. With one quick motion she locked the door, jiggled the knob, and dragged us to the main street of the village. She pulled us into the first store that she saw and Kelly got a firm hold on the door before she entered. Natalie let go of my wrist and pried Kelly off of the door. She dragged her captive inside the store and Kelly swiftly picked out two accessories, got some money from Natalie, and ran out of the door and toward the ramen shop.

Natalie and I stood in silence for a minute staring at the door that our friend nearly destroyed on the way into and out of the medium sized shop.

"Well…I don't think she _likes_ shopping…" Natalie stated, breaking the silence.

That comment set of a bomb of laughter and once the laughter quieted enough I said, "N.S.S!"

She turned her head towards me and gave me a questioning look and then questioned, "What's 'N.S.S'?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It means 'No Shit Sherlock'…" I explained to my friend.

Natalie let out a long line of 'Ohs' and returned to the rack of jewelry in front of us. I picked out a couple of accessories and so did Natalie. We walked up to the cashier and paid for the items. We then left the store and literally ran into Kelly. I fell flat on my butt while my brunette-headed friends were still on their feet. I got up and brushed the dirt off of my pants and looked at Kelly.

She was holding two bags full of candy and Natalie gave her a half-hearted glare.

"I thought you went to the ramen shop!" I said.

"Well there was this story a couple of blocks away and it had a _bunch_ of candy. Ones we know and ones we don't!" She explained, reaching into one of her bags and pulling out a chocolate bar and a lollipop. She handed the bar of chocolate to Natalie and the lollipop went to me. She then grabbed inside the bag again and pulled out a bag of things that looked like tick-tacs. She dumped a forth of the package onto her hand and popped them into her mouth. She smiled we smiled back.

We started walking, with Natalie – the shortest one of us – walking between me and Kelly. Kelly was on the right and I was on the left.

Natalie unwrapped half of the bar of sweets and stuck it in her mouth. I saw this action in the corner of my eye and turned my head to look at her. I started laughing and Natalie and Kelly looked at me.

Tears started running down my cheeks and my laughter lingered in the air for a while longer before turning into giggles. I rubbed the tears off with the back of my hand and looked at Natalie. I smiled before saying, "You know Natalie…You kind of look like Mello…"

Natalie turned red from anger and Kelly started laughing. I joined her and we were soon on the ground gripping our sides and pounding the dirt road, knowing Natalie _hated _Mello with a passion. No one knows why Natalie hated the blonde bomber (not Dei Dei-kun) from 'Death Note', but she did.

She started stomping away and Kelly and I got up and followed her, slowing down our laughing and were catching our breaths.

~~~~Time Skippy! :3~~~~

We were about a block away from our apartment when we ran into Ino and Sakura bitching about…um…I guess nothing really…

When they spotted us they stopped fighting and glared at us.

In unison we turned our heads to the right and their glare deepened.

"Just because Sasuke was impressed with you today doesn't really mean he like you…" Sakura growled at us.

We got some glares on our faces when Ino's and Sakura's glares were replaced with terrified expressions.

"We are in Ninja School to become ninjas…" Kelly started with a deep growl.

"…We aren't really into getting boyfriends so…" I continued, matching Kelly's pitch.

"…Get some actual lives and get the hell over Sasuke!" Natalie finished with a dark aroma surrounding us. They took in a breath before retreating down the street.

We walked in silence all the way home and once we were in side we laughed until we nearly had heart attacks.

"We…are…now…on their….hit list!!!!" Kelly said between laughs.

That gained another round of laughter and we soon had to wipe tears out of our eyes. We picked ourselves off of the floor we were oh so fond of and started to dress in our kimonos.

We got into the silky black kimonos and we wrapped the white ribbon around our waists to keep the traditional gowns up. The ends of our sleeves were baggy so they hung at least six good inches off of our wrists.

Natalie then went over to the bright yellow bag we just brought home and she pulled out everyone's things. She handed me mine and pushed Kelly's into her hands. Kelly whimpered and pouted but Natalie looked at her and gave a smirk showing that Kelly wasn't gonna win this battle. Kelly scrunched her nose and raised her hand in the air yelling, "YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE, NATALIE- CHAN, BUT YOU DIDN'T WIN THE WAR!!!!!"

"If you're gonna have a war, take it outside. If you trash the inside, neither you nor Natalie will help me clean up so I have to do it myself!" I said, bopping Kelly and Natalie on the back of their heads.

"Sorry Samantha…" They said together, holding their heads.

I sighed and gave them a stern look.

"My full name is getting annoying so just call me by my nick-name," I said, opening my accessories and starting to put them on.

I grabbed the platinum bangles first and split them evenly so each hand had ten bangles. I then put my hair in a tight bun - leaving the first couple of strands down – and took two black chop-sticks looking things, with a silver chain and a silver Leaf Village symbol on each, and stuck those in the bun to keep them up. Next were the earrings. Now each of my ears had two holes, the regular one on the bottom and one right above that one, so I got the silver studs out and put them in my top hole on each ear, next was two dangly silver ones on my bottom ones.

I looked in the mirror and nodded in satisfactory.

Kelly put on a black and white Japanese symbol (that means 'good luck') on chain and wrapped it around her neck. She then put her hair up in a ponytail and started jumping up and down from being bored. I then joined her and Natalie started.

She started to curl her hair so it was all in swirls and put on a silver anklet.

"Ready?" She asked, looking at the clock and seeing that it was already 7:15.

"What? No make-up?" I asked, still jumping up and down.

"Naw, I don't know what quality of make-up they have here so I didn't buy any," She explained, grabbing the scrap of paper with Kiba's address on it.

"Yayz!!!" Kelly shouted, bouncing over to the table by the door and grabbing the keys.

Me and Kelly jumped out the room and Natalie walked behind us. Once she was out of our apartment Kelly locked it and we went to the main floor and started to Kiba's house.

Not knowing the other half of the village really didn't help at all. So as women, we stopped and got directions. Now if we had any of our guy friends, Ramen, Ni-Ni, Bailey, ect., we would still be stuck walking. So we soon found a traditional Japanese looking house and Kiba was outside on the porch waiting for us. We gave him a three way glomp, said our greetings, and entered his house.

________________________________________ENDEY_______________________________________________:3________________________________

**Now I know it's a crappy ending but oh well! Just be happy I updated! I'm not gonna do the whole party thing so in the next chapter I'm gonna give you the sum of what happened. L8er!!! ^-^**


	4. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
